metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Research
Elite Research is a room in the Phazon Mines in Metroid Prime. It holds the Artifact of Warrior which is guarded by the Phazon Elite in the Bendezium tank at the bottom. There is also a Pirate Data entry in one of the computer screens. There are several platforms that can be moved into position by scanning two different terminals. At the very top of the room, there is an Industrial Grade Pulse Beam that Samus manipulates in order for her to find a Missile Expansion and continue onto the next room. Connecting rooms *Security Access B (via White Door) *Research Access (via White Door) Items ;Missile Expansion:At the very top of the room, Samus must use the Spinner to point the Industrial Grade Pulse Beam to the left wall of the room. Next, she must scan the computer screen, so that the beam will destroy the wall. She can then jump into the ruined wall to collect the Missile Expansion. ;Artifact of Warrior:Rewarded upon the death of the Phazon Elite. Inhabitants *Phazon Elite (only once) *2 Space Pirates (First Visit) *3 Wave Troopers (First Visit) *Power Trooper (First Visit) *Mega Turrets (Later visits) Scans ;Panel :"Platform systems active." ;Elite Pirates :"Initial Project Helix experiments with Space Pirate embryos were disastrous. The Phazon-infusion process degenerated brain tissue even as it augmented muscle mass. None of what we have termed 'Elite Pirates' lived to maturity: the few that survived their infanthood suffered severe psychotic breakdowns as juveniles, killing anything within their zone of perception. Research from team Sclera made a recent breakthrough, in which parasite studies with a Phazon strain code-named 'Vertigo' were highly successful. Since then, we have fused Vertigo Phazon with Space Pirate DNA with great success. The latest batch of Elite Pirates have reached maturity successfully and are ready for field testing and training." ;Phazon Elite (pre-battle) :"Unit ident-code EPG-8642, batch 23, field designation 'Elite Pirate Alpha.' Stasis tank reinforced with Bendezium alloy plates." ;Panel :"Recommended battle systems for Elite Pirates are as follows: shoulder-mounted Plasma Artillery Cannon, Repulsion Shield, Wave Quake projector, energy-siphon system, and retractable Wrist Bayonets." ;Computer screen :"Security alert, all stations. Bioform Samus Aran has made planetfall on Tallon IV. The Hunter is among us. All units are hereby ordered to attack Aran on sight. Terminal force is authorized. Report all sightings of Aran to Security Command at once." ;Computer screen :"Attention all units. Report to your battle stations. Failure to comply with this order is an act of treason. Treason is punishable by termination." ;Industrial Grade Pulse Beam :"Industrial Grade Pulse Beam, Mining Configuration." ;Computer screen :"Industrial Pulse Beam online. Auto-firing mode engaged." ;Wall :"Surface integrity at 31%. Further Pulse Beam exposure could cause collapse." ;Exit wall :"Surface integrity at 42%. Presence of thermal power signature detected. Further Pulse Beam exposure could cause collapse." * Other walls feature integrity at 8%, 13%, 44% and 23%. Trivia *The Phazon ore rock located above the Phazon Elite's former location does not harm Samus. *Attempting to destroy the Phazon Elite's stasis tank with a Power Bomb before collecting the main upgrade in the Central Dynamo (via Sequence breaking) will yield no result, as the game requires Samus to acquire it to make the tank breakable. Glitch In the original NTSC version, if Samus defeated the Phazon Elite and left the room, the Artifact of Warrior would disappear. This glitch was later fixed in the PAL and NTSC Player's Choice versions of Metroid Prime. In the PAL version, if Samus left the room, it would not disappear. In the NTSC Player's Choice version, the doors would remain locked until Samus picked up the Artifact. This glitch was also fixed in Trilogy by the same method as the NTSC Player's Choice version. Gallery File:Phazon_elite_pod.jpg|The base of the room, containing the Phazon Elite's stasis pod. File:Industrial Grade Pulse Beam.png|The Industrial Grade Pulse Beam File:Boss phazonelite6.jpg|The Phazon Elite File:Elite pirate.png|Samus uses the Plasma Beam against the creature. File:Artifact_of_warrior.jpg|The Artifact of Warrior appears after the Elite's death. ru:Лаборатория исследования Элиты Category:Rooms Category:Phazon Mines Level One Category:Chozo Artifacts Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Boss Rooms Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime